


Break What Will Not Bend

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Kyoshi's legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break What Will Not Bend

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts to see if I could come up with seven drabbles and qualify in the fandom for Remix 9. Didn't quite make it, but I did get some good pieces.

When a tyrant threatened her people, Avatar Kyoshi split the earth to stop him. Suki can't earthbend, but then, the Fire Nation have come by sea. All she can do is split wide her red-painted mouth and shout her defiance with her sisters. All she can do is fight in the ways passed down from Kyoshi, who admittedly knew how to beat back an enemy before resorting to turning her village into an island.

It's the more practical knowledge, really. No need to move the land when you could move a man more easily. It only took a _little_ push.


End file.
